The Ring in the Anduin
by Dimostiel
Summary: Written purely to get rid of writer’s block. What would happen if Frodo dropped the ring in the Anduin? This focuses mainly on the Fellowship’s reactions.


The Ring in the Anduin  
  
Written by: Dimostiel  
  
Disclaimer: I own The Lord of the Rings...VHS and Extended DVD, other than that I do not own The Lord of the Rings.  
  
Written purely to get rid of writer's block. What would happen if Frodo dropped the ring in the Anduin? This focuses mainly on the Fellowship's reactions.  
  
~**~  
  
The Fellowship passes out into the Great River, the Anduin, and continue their journey south. Just before they come into that lake, which is really just a widening of the River before it tumbles over Rauros Falls, and just before they pass the ancient Northern border of the Kingdom of Gondor, marked by two giant statues of men.  
  
Frodo was fingering the ring when all of a sudden it plopped down into the Anduin. He turned to Aragorn, who was looking behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder to tell him of his slight problem. "Aragorn, I have a slight problem."  
  
"What's wrong, Frodo?"  
  
Frodo then proceeded to tell Aragorn he had just dropped the ring in the Anduin. "I just dropped the ring into the Anduin." Frodo gulped at the shocked look on Aragorn's face. He didn't think any human's eyes could get that big.  
  
"You what? Please tell me your kidding?"  
  
"No, I don't believe his is Strider. I just watched him; he was fingering the ring and just...dropped it." Aragorn's eyes only got bigger at this statement.  
  
"Ilúvatar, save us all. What in Arda were you doing with it in your hands, it's suppose to be on a chain around your neck. Stop the boats and head for the Eastern Shore." The last thing he said to everyone. All three boats headed toward the Eastern Shore. When they had landed Aragorn called Legolas over, "Legolas, get your scrawny elvish butt over here."  
  
Legolas pranced over, that's right he pranced. "Whatcha want?"  
  
Aragorn then told Legolas how Frodo had dropped the ring in the Anduin. "Frodo dropped the ring in the Anduin." Then wondering if Legolas could possibly go swim and look for it, "Can you swim?"  
  
"He lost the ring? Oh No! This can't be happening, don't you realize what this means? There are some good things as well as bad things of course. Here's a list of what will and will not happen:" Legolas then handed him a scroll and Aragorn wondering how he got this so fast opened it and read:  
  
WILL HAPPEN: 1. Dark Lord will find ring. 2. Every being on Middle Earth will be enslaved. 3. Gollum will continue roaming the land wrecking havoc. 4. Arwen will leave Middle Earth. 5. Saruman will take over Gondor. 6. Gimli and Boromir will have children.  
  
"What? Gimli and Boromir?" Aragorn looked over at the two who were having a small-secluded conversation.  
  
"Read on. You'll find out why Gimli and Boromir get together."  
  
WILL NOT HAPPEN: 1. Aragorn will not become king. 2. Boromir will not die.  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
3. Arwen and Aragorn will not marry. 4. Frodo will not lose a finger or leave Middle Earth. 5. Orcs will not capture Merry and Pippin. 6. Gandalf will have no good reason to come back.  
  
Aragorn, wondering where Legolas had gotten this scroll, "Where did you get this scroll?"  
  
"Elrond gave it to me and told me to give it to you and show the rest of the fellowship, just in case something terrible happened to the ring."  
  
"Well maybe we should tell the rest of the fellowship."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn then proceeded to tell the rest of the fellowship. "Human, hobbits, and dwarf, I have a very important announcement, Frodo dropped the ring into the Anduin.  
  
"YES! Now Boromir and I can be together," roared Gimli.  
  
"I told you, I told you at least a million times, we should have taken it to Gondor," said Boromir in a very snobbish voice.  
  
"Damn! I was looking for a great adventure spent with some smelly orcs," cried Merry angrily.  
  
"What ring? Why am I here? I'm confused," exclaimed Pippin bewildered.  
  
And from there the fellowship split on their separate ways. Each doomed to be written down as the fellowship that failed.  
  
In conclusion these are the reactions of each member of the fellowship:  
  
Frodo - Sad, he lost his best friend. Aragorn - Shocked, now he'll never be king. Legolas - Distressed, so much that he produces a scroll telling of the future. Gimli - Happy, him and Boromir can continue their lives together. Boromir - Snobbish, told you so, we should have taken the ring to Gondor. Sam - Calm, him and Frodo will finally get to go home and settle down...together. Pippin - Confused, What ring? Merry - Mad, no more adventures.  
  
Thank you very much for reading my writer's block story. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. I think I may write a hilarious epilogue the next time I get writer's block. 


End file.
